


Pull Back

by simplykayley



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Hidden Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Sweet, Teenagers, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: He always pulls him back.





	

He turns and twists across the grass, hits rocks that make them fly, but nothing makes him as breathless as when Philip laughs softly in his ear and his arms tighten around his chest. 

He stops somewhere in the middle of the woods and it's dark now, they both know that someone is probably out looking for them but neither of them says anything about it. 

His dark brown hair is a contrast to his blonde hair and he runs his fingers through it, mesmerized by it. His name is a soft whisper on his lips as he presses them to his neck. 

Philip. 

He kisses back and there is no argument, no screaming, no fist fights and he loves the quiet of the woods around them. It seems like the only quiet things in their lives at the moment. If they didn't count these moments that they spent hidden away with each other. 

There is a snap in the woods that makes him pull away from his soft skin and look. A deer disappears into the trees and they both laugh.

He pulls him back in like he always will.

**Author's Note:**

> So there is like no fics in this amazing fandom! I needed to add so tell me what you guys think and write something for this couple if you can to help them grow!


End file.
